Dark Legion
Dark Legion merged with the just born Noir Guild on February 07. Dark Legion is currently closed and Fidgit has an alt as Dark Legion leader. The following is the final updated made before the meger with Noir. Dark Legion is a welcoming and kind guild that is always willing to help others. Like other guilds, we had rough and horrible times, but we stood together. We made it through the hurricane, and we know there is more hardship to come. Dark Legion has gone far, and will go much much further. On approval: lvl 45 - lvl 49. Rights: invite, xp control. Apprentice: lvl 50, 1.000 XP donated. Rights: invite, xp control. Guard: lvl 60, 5.000 XP donated. Rights: All collect from perc rights, invite, xp control, place perc. Protector: lvl 70, 10.000 XP donated. Rights: All collect from perc rights, invite, xp control, place perc. Treasurer: lvl 70, 10.000 XP donated. Protector hand-picked. Rights: All collect from perc rights, invite, xp control, place perc. Officer: Hand-picked. History/Legend: Dak founded DL with his friends WizardOfAges and Shinobi (Who is known by many names). Thomati-Br, Osee, and Entroptic were early members. The guild contained many Astrub Denizens and grew steadily. Two notable faries: CryForHelp and ScipioAfricanus joined DL at about this time. Times were good for a while, but a crisis ensued when Dak had a run-in with the Gods of Amakna. He was bannished from the Land of XII after being framed by some greedy enemies. Dak vanished in the night and for sometime no one knew into what abyss the Gods had taken Dak. Despite the troubles, EntRoptic and WizardOfAges worked hard and kept the guild growing. Their pleas to the Gods were finally heard and they were promised that Dak would return. Days before his return, CryForHelp (with Ent's betraying encouragement) staged a daring coup and took control of the Guild. When Dak returned, he was so happy to be back in the Land of XII that instead of starting a schism, he showed great humor and allowed the guild be to purchased (paid largely by ShovelManiac-BR) for the price of a few Fire Kwak feathers. CryForHelp led DL to new heights with a large and growing network of agents working in Bonta, Brak, and other parts of the Land of XII. "Old DL" often refers to these early times in CryForHelps leadership. But it would not last, Cry's heart was broken by her inability to heal all her beloved guild's wounds, as dissension grew in the ranks. At other times, EntRoptic, Fidgit, and WEEEEeeee-----Blue had left DL, but finding other guilds were much less friendly, they returned to their home: Dark Legion. However, now hard words led to hard times, as many guild members parted ways...for good. Trican, CryForHelp, Aiyalla, and MistyRea all left DL looking for greener pastures. These beloved friends ne'er did return. Thomati-BR tentatively took control of the guild, appointing his brother FenixWings-BR, and longtime members Scipioafricanus and osee as officers. These Legionnaires have been a steadying force to help DL weather these storms. DL has now stabilized into a very good group of adventurers. Many players have followed Fenix and started new characters trying to scroll main stats as much as possible, so although some characters are lower in level, the players have more experience than their level might indicate. With the storm now past, DL is preparing to enter a massive recruiting phase. Please see our official recruiting thread if you want to be a part of our legend: http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?id=24022